1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-trapping cancer cell stage testing method. Particularly, the present invention relates to the laser-beam light-trapping cancer cell stage testing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to the light-trapping cancer cell stage testing method utilizing an optical fiber tweezer. More particularly, the present invention relates to the laser light-trapping cancer cell stage testing method utilizing a laser fiber optical tweezer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese patent publication No. 1241421, entitled “Method for Fabricating Hyperbolic Shape Fiber Lens,” discloses a method comprising: (a) stripping a predetermined length of a coating layer of a fiber to form a bare fiber portion; (b) cleaning the bare fiber portion; (c) fixing the fiber in a fiber holder; (d) providing a container with a hydrofloride layer, an oil layer and a mixed layer; (e) immersing the bare fiber portion in the container, wherein the bare fiber portion is etched by the layer of hydrofloride and the fiber is perpendicular to the surface of the layer of oil to form a cone; (f) melting the cone by a plurality of electric arcs to form a fiber lens; and (g) adjusting a relative position between the electric arcs and the cone to form a hyperbolic shape fiber lens and a desired curvature according to an uneven temperature field.
However, the method, disclosed in Taiwanese patent publication No. 1241421, is merely suitable for mass production of the fiber lens. Furthermore, the above-mentioned method also discloses the relative position for matching the electric arcs and the cone to obtain the desired curvature of the hyperbolic shape fiber lens for enhancing efficiency of optical coupling.
Another Taiwanese patent publication No. 1474061, entitled “Manufacturing Method for Fiber Optical Tweezers,” discloses a method comprising: (a) peeling step: cutting a predetermined distance of an optical fiber and stripping off a coating of the optical fiber to expose a bare portion of the optical fiber, including a cladding layer and a fiber core; (b) cleaning step: cleaning the bare portion of the optical fiber; (c) cutting step: cutting an end surface of the bare portion to form a flat end surface; (d) etching step: fixing the optical fiber to immerse the bare portion in a buffer oxide etch (BOE) solution contained a container to etch the bare portion to form a cone-shaped end portion of a fiber microlens. Furthermore, the method comprises shaping step: melting the cone-shaped end portion of a fiber microlens with electric arcs generated by a two-terminal device to form a hemisphere-shaped end portion of the fiber microlens.
Advantageously, the manufacturing method of the hemisphere-shaped end portion of the fiber microlens as a key component, disclosed in Taiwanese patent publication No. 1474061, simplifies the entire process and reduces the total manufacturing cost. In biomedicine application, the optical fiber tweezer is utilized to operationally emit light to catch tiny objects in a non-contact manner with high efficiency and low power consumption.
As mentioned above, the optical fiber tweezer is merely suitable for trapping (catching) tiny objects in a non-contact manner. Furthermore, the non-contact trapping characteristic of the optical fiber tweezer must be also suitable for other biomedicine applications or the likes in the future. However, there is a need of improving and broadening the use of the optical fiber tweezer. The above-mentioned patent publications are incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the situation of the art.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a light-trapping cancer cell stage testing method. An optical fiber tweezer is operated to measure escape velocities (or velocity ranges) of first cancer cells and second cancer cells whose types and stages are known. Average escape velocities (or velocity ranges) of different cancel cell stages is calculated to construct an identification standard database for the same type of the cancer cells. Accordingly, the average escape velocities (or velocity ranges) can be utilized to identify an unknown stage of the same cancer cell type in such a way as to improve the conventional cancer cell stage testing method.